falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
ProfessorScara.txt
BoS301 |scene= |srow=53 |topic=000B2EA1 |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Excuse me, but this is a private research site. If you're here to study these robots, I'll have to insist you relocate to somewhere else. |after=Player Default: Actually, I was looking for you. |abxy=A}} |topic=001436EA |before= |response=''{Suspicious}'' Hm. Where are you going? Was it something I said? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000B2E7D |before=Player Default: Actually, I was looking for you. |response=''{Surprised}'' Oh! Well, that puts an entirely different spin on everything, doesn't it. |after=BoS301Scara: My name's Professor Scara. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000B2E7C |before=Player Default: I'm not leaving until I've spoken to you first. |response=''{Friendly}'' I see... well, forgive me for the false assumption. |after=BoS301Scara: My name's Professor Scara. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000B2E7B |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'm not interested in robots. I came here to find you. |response=''{Thinking}'' Hm. Not the answer I expected, but not altogether unexpected at the same time. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Perhaps we should start again... |after=BoS301Scara: My name's Professor Scara. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=000B2E7A |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Who's private research site? |response=''{Surprised}'' Well... mine, of course. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' The General Atomics Galleria is a rare and unique opportunity to study the robot manufacturer's patented Director software system. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Impressed}'' A single master robot controlling a staff of servitor robots which in turn maintain a facility in a self-sufficient manner is... well, remarkable! |after= |abxy=Y1c}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Bah... I've already told you too much. Like I said, if you want to study the system yourself, you're going to have to do it somewhere else. |after=Player Default: Actually, I was looking for you. |abxy=Y1d}} |topic=000B2E75 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Oh! Well, that puts an entirely different spin on everything, doesn't it. |response=''{Friendly}'' My name's Professor Scara. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' And in answer to what I expect to be your next question, "Professor" is my first name, not my title. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' The whole thing's rather complicated, perhaps I'll explain it to you sometime. |after=Companion: I once knew a guy who called himself "Doctor," but he didn't tell me that was his actual name until after the physical examination. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=000B2E74 |before=BoS301Scara: The whole thing's rather complicated, perhaps I'll explain it to you sometime. |response=''{Question}'' So, now that I've formally introduced myself, perhaps you'd care to tell me why you're here? |after=Player Default: I've been sent by the Brotherhood of Steel to ask for your help. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000B2E73 |before=Player Default: I've been sent by the Brotherhood of Steel to ask for your help. |response=''{Surprised}'' How very interesting. I wasn't aware that you people ever "asked" for anything. |after=BoS301Scara: While I'm flattered that the Brotherhood of Steel would find me useful, I can't help but be wary of your methods and motivations. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000B2E72 |before=Player Default: Pack your things. You're working for the Brotherhood of Steel now. |response=''{Irritated}'' Am I? I don't seem to recall agreeing to anything of the sort. |after=BoS301Scara: While I'm flattered that the Brotherhood of Steel would find me useful, I can't help but be wary of your methods and motivations. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000B2E71 |before=Player Default: I've been sent by the Brotherhood of Steel to find you. |response=''{Puzzled}'' That seems rather vague. |after=BoS301Scara: While I'm flattered that the Brotherhood of Steel would find me useful, I can't help but be wary of your methods and motivations. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000B2E70 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Did you know Doctor Duff was looking for you? She's very worried. |response=''{Irritated}'' Ugh... not this again. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Time after time, I've asked Doctor Duff to join me on these trips but she insists on staying behind in case anyone requires a biology lesson. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Then, when I return after being gone for more than a few days, she scolds me as if I'm a child. |after= |abxy=Y1c}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' I swear, that woman acts as though we're married. |after= |abxy=Y1d}} |before= |response=''{Suspicious}'' *Sigh* Obviously you're not here to bring me a message from Doctor Duff, so why don't you tell me the real reason you've tracked me down. |after=Player Default: I've been sent by the Brotherhood of Steel to ask for your help. |abxy=Y1e}} |topic=000B2E6B |trow=2 |before=Player Default: How very interesting. I wasn't aware that you people ever "asked" for anything. |response=''{Suspicious}'' While I'm flattered that the Brotherhood of Steel would find me useful, I can't help but be wary of your methods and motivations. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Perhaps if you were more specific, we could come to some kind of a mutual understanding. |after=Player Default: We need your expertise to get Liberty Prime back online. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000B2E6A |trow=4 |before=Player Default: We need your expertise to get Liberty Prime back online. |response=''{Thinking}'' Liberty... Prime? Where have I heard that before? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Surprised}'' Oh... yes... I believe it's some kind of an enormous robot. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' Intriguing as it sounds, I'm afraid my work at General Atomics isn't complete. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{Question}'' Perhaps you could come back another time? |after=Player Default: Maybe this will change your mind. |abxy=A1d}} |topic=000B2E69 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: We have some robots that need repairing. |response=''{Irritated}'' Please don't insult my intelligence. I'm sure that ship of yours has plenty of able-bodied technicians that can fix up your robots. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' If they sent you out here to find me, they're looking for something a little more specialized. |after= |abxy=B1b}} |before= |response=''{Question}'' So, you want to try again? |after=Player Default: We need your expertise to get Liberty Prime back online. |abxy=B1c}} |topic=000B2E68 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: It's classified, but I can tell you that it involves Liberty Prime. |response=''{Thinking}'' Liberty... Prime? Why does that sound so familiar? |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Surprised}'' Ah! I remember now. I believe it's some kind of an enormous robot. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' Well, I'm not sure what types of people you normally deal with, but I certainly won't walk blindly into a situation without all of the details. |after=Player Default: Maybe this will change your mind. |abxy=X1c}} |topic=000B2E67 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: You know the Brotherhood of Steel? |response=''{Sarcastic}'' You're joking, right? |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' Ever since that behemoth you call an airship arrived here, everyone in Diamond City's talking about it. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' The Brotherhood's the biggest thing to hit the Commonwealth since, well... since the Institute set up shop here. |after= |abxy=Y1c}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Now, don't avoid the question by changing the subject. Tell me why the Brotherhood's looking for my help. |after=Player Default: We need your expertise to get Liberty Prime back online. |abxy=Y1d}} |topic=000B2E62 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Maybe this will change your mind. |response=''{Surprised}'' Intriguing. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Surprised}'' So, your technicians must use these to calibrate Liberty Prime's internal power system. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' It's quite an ingenious little device, but it could use some work. |after=BoS301Scara: Hmmm... All right, you've got a deal. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=000B2E61 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: We'll just find someone else I suppose. |response=''{Irritated}'' Now hold on a moment. If you think you're going to find someone else in the Commonwealth with my level of expertise, you're sorely mistaken. |after=BoS301Scara: Hmmm... All right, you've got a deal. |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: We'll just find someone else I suppose. |response=''{Irritated}'' I would advise against that. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' Look, I'm interested, I just don't want to abandon my research here. |after=Player Default: Maybe this will change your mind. |abxy=B2b}} |topic=000B2E60 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: If we wait too long, Liberty Prime will never walk again. |response=''{Thinking}'' It would be a shame if such a technological marvel went to waste. |after=BoS301Scara: Hmmm... All right, you've got a deal. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: If we wait too long, Liberty Prime will never walk again. |response=''{Thinking}'' I don't know. I'd really like to get all of my work done here first. |after=Player Default: Maybe this will change your mind. |abxy=X2a}} |topic=000B2E5F |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Could I stay here and help you, so your work goes faster? |response=''{Irritated}'' Are you kidding me? The last thing I need is someone else interfering with my work. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Thinking}'' On the other hand, it's becoming obvious that you won't leave me in peace until I agree to assist the Brotherhood. |after=BoS301Scara: Hmmm... All right, you've got a deal. |abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: Could I stay here and help you, so your work goes faster? |response=''{Irritated}'' Are you kidding me? The last thing I need is someone else interfering with my work. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' Look, I'm interested in helping you, I just don't like to leave my experiments incomplete. |after=Player Default: Maybe this will change your mind. |abxy=Y2b}} |topic=000B2E5A |trow=3 |before=Player Default: It's quite an ingenious little device, but it could use some work. |response=''{Thinking}'' Hmmm... All right, you've got a deal. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' I'll wrap up my collecting trip and meet you at your headquarters. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Now if you'll excuse me, I still have a few loose ends to tie up before I leave. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |scene= |srow=9 |topic=000B2E36 |trow=4 |before=NPCFProctorIngram: Well, things are off to a good start... isn't that right, Doctor? |response=''{Surprised}'' You call this "a good start?" |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' This poor thing's memory core was completely corrupted. Haven't you people ever heard of inertial dampeners? Titanium shock casing? |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' Sigh. It won't be easy, but I should be able to make a few modifications and get his basic functions online. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' If you can keep your inept scribes from slowing me down. |after=Player Default: Sorry about that, Ingram. |abxy=A1d}} |topic=000B2E2B |trow=2 |before=BoS301Ingram: We've already sent out a few teams to find the rest of the High-Powered Magnets you'll need. They should be back by the time you return. |response=''{Confident}'' Once you start building the actuators we need one for each limb, so you'll need to make a total of four. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' Good luck. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000B2E2A |trow=2 |before=BoS301Li: Now that you know what the actuators are, you need to know how to make them. |response=''{Sarcastic}'' All right, Ingram... enough with the school lessons. |after=BoS301Scara: Here's a list of materials you'll need and the plans to make the actuators. |abxy=A1a}} |before=BoS301Li: Now that you know what the actuators are, you need to know how to make them. |response=''{Sarcastic}'' All right, Ingram... I think he gets the point. |after=BoS301Scara: Here's a list of materials you'll need and the plans to make the actuators. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=000B2E29 |before=BoS301Li: These are the plans and the materials list. Don't lose them. |response=''{Confident}'' Here's a list of materials you'll need and the plans to make the actuators. |after=BoS301Ingram: Now before you get that look on your face, you'll be happy to know that we have plenty of the raw materials on that list right here at the airport. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=000B2E22 |trow=2 |before=NPCFProctorIngram: That's all four actuators... delivered and done. Nice work. |response=''{Impressed}'' Thank goodness. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' I've finished restoring Prime's basic programming, but trying to explain to him why he can't walk is testing my patience. |after=BoS301Ingram: Well, as soon as my scribes get those actuators in place, we'll have his arms and legs installed in no time. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000B2E15 |before=BoS301Li: Without a fully loaded nuke pack, Prime won't have the firepower to take on the Institute. |response=''{Irritated}'' Liberty Prime will be effective when we get him fully operational, but he'll lack the proper firepower needed to penetrate the Institute's defenses. |after=Player Default: She's right. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=6 |topic=0019EE55 |before=Player Default: I appreciate that. |response=''{Confident}'' Proctor? All the readouts look green. I think it's time for you to activate the power transfer. |after=BoS301Ingram: Actually, I think I'm going to let you press the button. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00140C0E |before=BoS301Li: It would be better if a trained technician performed that task, but I suppose you deserve to be the one to do it. |response=''{Friendly}'' I'm in total agreement with Proctor Ingram. The honor should belong to you. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000B2DC9 |trow=2 |before=NPCFProctorIngram: Looks like the Mark 28's are going to do the trick. That was a good find. |response=''{Confident}'' I'll work with your team to make sure that the Mark 28 Nukes remain stable when loaded into his bomb pack. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' Shouldn't take us more than a day or so. |after=BoS301Ingram: Well, Professor, I have to admit, we couldn't have done this without you. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000B2DC6 |trow=2 |before=BoS301Li: We haven't fully thrown the switch on Liberty Prime and I'm just hoping all the work I've done to keep his systems stable are going to hold. |response=''{Concerned}'' I appreciate the confedence, but I'm still a bit concerned. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' We haven't fully thrown the switch on Liberty Prime and I'm just hoping all the work I've done to keep his systems stable is going to hold. |after=Player Default: I have full confidence in the abilities of everyone here. |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |topic=00140C0B |before=BoS301Li: Give him a moment, he needs to adjust to his new configuration. |response=''{Confident}'' Give him a moment, he needs to adjust to his new configuration. |after=BoS301LibertyPrime: Voice module... online. Audio functionality test... initialized. |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=5 |topic=000B2EA2 |trow=5 |before= |response=We'll get those bombs fitted to Liberty Prime as soon as possible. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hope those bombs get here soon, otherwise Liberty Prime's weapons efficiency will be fairly limited. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Proctor Ingram wants to talk to you, better hop to it before she releases the hounds. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Shouldn't you be building us some actuators? Prime isn't going to start moving on his own, you know. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Let me finish up here, and I'll meet you at the airport. |after= |abxy=}} BoS304 |scene=- |srow=5 |topic=00173EDB |trow=5 |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Well, don't stand here looking at me. You should be following Liberty Prime. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' Make sure Prime gets to the Institute in one piece, or all this was for nothing. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' Good luck, Paladin. I hope you return safely. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' It all comes down to this. Thank you for letting me be a part of it. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' There's nothing to worry about, Paladin. Just head up the gantry and plug in the Agitator. |after= |abxy=}} BoSDialoguePrydwen |scene=- |srow=10 |topic=000A7CC3 |trow=10 |before= |response=''{Confident}'' I'm glad you returned safely from the Institute, Sentinel. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' You did a fine job helping to destroy the Institute, Sentinel. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' Sorry, Sentinel... I have quite a few things I must attend to. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' As a reward for my service, Elder Maxson allows Doctor Duff to visit me sometimes. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Hello again, Sentinel. I trust all is well with you. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' I've taken over robotic repair duties from Proctor Ingram. It's the least I can do. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' There's plenty to fix aboard this ship. How did it ever get in such a state? |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Proctor Ingram's been kind enough to allow me to stay aboard the Prydwen. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' Hopefully I can bring some order to the chaos up here on the Prydwen. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' It's much more interesting working up here than scouring the Commonwealth for robot parts. |after= |abxy=A}} ConvDiamondCityScienceCenter |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0017177A |before= |response=''{you and Doctor Duff are a classic odd couple / Irritated}'' Duff, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times... stop rearranging my work space. You're driving me crazy. |after=Duff: Aww. I was trying to surprise you by cleaning it up. I thought you'd be happy. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00171778 |before=Duff: Aww. I was trying to surprise you by cleaning it up. I thought you'd be happy. |response=''{Tired}'' Sigh... I'm not mad at you, just frustrated. It might look like a mess, but I have a specific way of organizing everything that I own. |after=Duff: Oh. Then I'm guessing you won't be happy with how I rearranged our bedroom. Sorry, Professor! |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=00175255 |before=Duff: You sure you won't help in my next experiment, Professor? |response=''{you and Doctor Duff are a classic odd couple, you like to focus on one thing at a time, she does a thousand things at once / Tired}'' Which one? You always do too many at once. How am I expected to keep track of all of them? |after=Duff: I like to organize them by colors! If the compounds are mostly green, it's a green experiment. Mostly blue? Blue experiment. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00175253 |before=Duff: I like to organize them by colors! If the compounds are mostly green, it's a green experiment. Mostly blue? Blue experiment. |response=''{Puzzled}'' Dare I ask which color of experiment you want help on? |after=Duff: Magenta. |abxy=A1a}} DialogueDiamondCity |scene=- |srow=4 |topic=''Hello'' |trow=4 |before= |response=Doctor Duff handles all the visitors. Bother her. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{annoyed, but resigned}'' Despite my recommendations, the city allows anyone to use our equipment. *sigh* Feel free. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I'm in the middle of million things. I have to stay focused. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Please. The research I do here is delicate. Stay out of my way. |after= |abxy=}} IntroSceneDiamondCityScienceCenter |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0021A197 |before=DoctorDuff: Professor! I have a new theory how the Institute makes the synths. |response=''{Worried}'' Oh no. We banned talking about this, remember? After last time? The shouting? Me sleeping on the cold floor of the lab for three nights? |after=DoctorDuff: That was your choice... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0021A195 |before=DoctorDuff: That was your choice... |response=''{continuing your thought, not listening to Doctor Duff / Irritated}'' And seriously... growing synths from the ground using recombinant plant nuclei? I mean, how could they even... |after=DoctorDuff: Ah ha! You do want to talk about it! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0021A193 |before=DoctorDuff: Ah ha! You do want to talk about it! |response=''{just noticing that the player has walked into the Science Center, using this as an opportunity to escape from another argument with Duff / Nervous}'' Uh... Oh look! We have a visitor! Doctor Duff, dear, if you could bother them while I walk away from this conversation... |after= |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files